The present invention relates to fluid film bearings, which are also called journal bearings, hydrodynamic bearings, and babbitt bearings. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for detecting failures in fluid film bearings.
Fluid film bearings are used widely. These bearings theoretically have infinite life due to their inherent lubrication. However, error during operation and maintenance can cause fluid film bearings to fail. As an example of a failure mode for a fluid film bearing, consider a main engine bearing that is provided contaminated oil containing wear particles from somewhere else in the engine. These wear particles can score the surface of the bearing, causing increased friction and distortion of the bearing geometry. The added friction can increase the oil temperature, which typically reduces oil viscosity. The deformed geometry and altered viscosity can compromise the hydrodynamic wedge, leading to a change in the pressure distribution of the fluid film bearing. Increased oil temperature can also increase the temperature of the babbitt material. The increased temperature and pressure can cause the babbitt to displace or wipe, further compromising geometry of the fluid film bearing. Eventually there is a chance that the babbitt will become so distorted that it disrupts the formation of any fluid wedge, and the shaft will crash within the fluid film bearing.
Fluid film bearing failures can be difficult to predict, especially when compared to rolling element bearings. Furthermore, successful condition monitoring of fluid film bearings can pose a much greater challenge than for rolling element bearings. Rolling element bearings typically have low internal damping, and solid paths of transmission, which allows:
(a) vibrations to reach the bearing casing linearly;
(b) accelerometers to measure the vibrations of the bearing casing; and
(c) identification of any fault signatures in the resulting accelerometer signal or signals.
For fluid film bearings, a fluid such as oil or air separates the shaft from the bearing surfaces during normal operation. This fluid film can have much higher damping properties than for rolling element bearings, which can make the system higher order, and non-linear. Therefore, accelerometers external to the shaft can be unreliable for monitoring fluid film bearing faults because vibration of the case does not necessarily correlate to shaft vibration in a fluid film bearing. It is therefore desirable not to rely exclusively on accelerometers for fluid film bearing condition monitoring. Other technologies such as temperature trending, proximity sensing using eddy current probes, and/or the use of lasers can also be unfeasible or overly complex or costly for some fluid film bearing applications, and it is desirable not to rely exclusively on these technologies for fluid film bearing condition monitoring.
It is desired to have a more accurate, simpler, and/or lower cost system and method for monitoring fluid film dynamics and the condition of a fluid film bearing in order to improve the prognostics of devices that utilize fluid film bearings.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details that are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or that render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.